herofandomcom-20200223-history
Iceman
|skills = |hobby = Training |goals = Help the X-Men Stop the Mutant Brotherhood Prevent the Sentinels from exterminating the whole X-Men |type of hero = Elemental Teenage Superhero |family = Louis Drake (father) Madeline Drake (mother) Evilin Drake (aunt) Mary Drake (cousin) Joey Drake (cousin) |friends = |enemies = Magneto (formerly), Sentinels, Brotherhood of Mutants, Juggernaut, Apocalypse, Mystique, Blob, Reavers, Toad, Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Pyro, Horsemen of Apocalypse}} Iceman (real name Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake) is a superhero from the X-Men series of comic books, movies, cartoons and video games owned by Marvel Comics, he is a somewhat troublesome student of Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Children but is nevertheless a loyal supporter of the ideals of the X-Men and will fight for what he thinks is right - however his recklessness can get himself and others into trouble. In X-Men: The Animated Series, he is voiced by the late Denis Akiyama. In the live-action movies, he is portrayed by Shawn Ashmore, who also portrayed Jack Joyce in Quantum Break. Iceman was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby. Background Student Robert "Bobby" Drake was one of the first five students at Xaviers School for Gifted Children, as his powers manifested when he started to feel cold all the time. As he fist learned to develop his powers he could only cover himself in snow and not ice. Later as he continued to grow he was able to hone his skills and learn many interesting abilities. Xavier noted to Bobby that for a sixteen year old his reaction time and skills were great. At first Bobby felt out of place because he was the team's youngest member. Today, Bobby displays expert control over his mutant ice projecting powers, and serves as an inspiration to the young mutants of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning (as the School for Gifted Youngsters is now known). Portrayals Television *In Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, he was voiced by Frank Welker, who also voiced Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Jabberjaw, and Garfield. *In X-Men: The Animated Series, he was voiced by the late Dennis Akiyama. *In X-Men: Evolution, he was voiced by Andrew Francis, who also voiced Dende in the Canadian version, Lance, Shining Armor, Bail Organa, Commander Cody, and Max Steel. *In Wolverine and the X-Men, he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Spider-Man from Marvel's Spider-Man video game, and Neil from Camp Camp. Film *In the X-Men films, he was portrayed by Shawn Ashmore, who reprised his voice in The Super Hero Squad, X-Men: The Official Game, and '' Marvel Super Hero Squad Online'', and also voiced Jack Joyce from Quantum Break. Video Games *In X-Men Legends, he was voiced by Darren Scott. *In X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor, who reprised his voice in Marvel Heroes and Marvel Powers United VR, and also voiced Ratchet, Leonardo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Tidus, Willy Wonka, and Captain Jack Sparrow. *In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, he was voiced by Adam Bobrow. *In X-Men: Destiny, he was voiced by Jason Marsden, who also voiced Max Goof, Haku, Kovu, Chester McBadbat, Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Nermal, Peter Pan, and Gear. Love-Interests *Jean Grey *Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) *Raven Darkholme (Mystique) *Lorna Dane (Polaris) *Simon Lasker (Pyro) *Judy Harmon *Zelda Kurtzberg *Laynia Petrovna (Darkstar) *Cloud *Annie Ghazikhanian *Opal Tanaka *Marge Smith (Mirage) *Romeo *Judah Miller Gallery Images Iceman.jpg|Iceman in the comics. Iceman_Vol_2_1_Textless.jpg|Iceman in Iceman Vol. 2. Iceman_animated_series.png|Iceman in the X-Men animated series Iceman_Evolution.jpg|Iceman in X-Men Evolution Iceman_WXM.jpg|Iceman in Wolverine and the X-Men Iceman_SMAF.png|Iceman in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Iceman_X-Men_Legends.png|Iceman in X-Men Legends Iceman_X-Men_Legends_II.png|Iceman in X-Men Legends II Iceman_UA2.jpg|Iceman in Ultimate Alliance Iceman02.jpg|Shawn Ashmore as Iceman in X2: United Iceman (MUA3).png|Iceman in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order Trivia *He has expressed reluctance to "unfrost" himself. *He is stated to be an Omega Level Mutant, an Alpha Level Mutant, and High Threat. Navigation Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Egalitarian Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martyr Category:Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Members Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Superheroes